Technical Field
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention generally relate to event planning.
Background
Event planning involves the selection and coordination of many entities and activities. For example, event planners must select and manage the delivery of many products and services to provide successful execution of an activity or event. Event planners must also carefully manage the suppliers of these products and services to ensure that they meet particular budget and quality constraints.
An event may be held at various types of locations, also referred to as “venues” or “sites,” such as a city convention center, a hotel, or a conference center. Some events may be held at multiple locations within a specific geographic location, such as a city-wide conference that involves a convention center and several different hotels. Other events, such as the launch of a new product or service, may be held simultaneously at multiple locations within a country or across the world. In such nationwide product launches, for example, a national company may solicit the help and expertise of several local planners who have location-specific knowledge and business relationships.
Many types of vendors offer to provide products and/or services to the meeting and event industry, including caterers, audio-visual equipment providers, trade show services and equipment companies, florists, linen companies, rental companies, temporary staffing companies, temporary security companies, promotional materials manufacturers, decorators, entertainers, transportation companies, wholesalers, and others. Vendors may vary in size and geographic reach.
Event planners may use the services of other event planners where the latter has destination-specific knowledge of the event location. For example, an event planner may be asked to plan and coordinate an event that will take place in a foreign country. The event planner may utilize the services of a second event planner located in the foreign country, because the second event planner may have more destination-specific knowledge of the event location and the various vendors who serve that particular geographic area.
Event planners may also want to establish preferred relationships with particular vendors. Such preferred relationships may allow the event planner to obtain optimal pricing, control the quality of the products or services delivered, gain a greater understanding of the vendor's products or services, and ensure that the vendor meets or maintains adequate insurance to participate in an event.
When an event is planned at a specific venue, multiple vendors may require access to the venue before, during, and after the event. For example, a company providing pipe and drape, tables, chairs, and other equipment may require access to the venue before and after the event for set-up and break-down. A caterer providing food and beverage for the event may require access to the location before and during the event for set-up and serving. Other vendors may also require access to the venue around the time of the event.
The logistics involved in selecting and coordinating multiple vendors for a single event can be complex and time-consuming. For example, a venue may have specific insurance requirements for vendors. Also, if a hotel has only one loading dock but four different vendors must move equipment through the dock for an event, careful coordination is needed among the various vendors. In another example, one conference may be moving out of a convention center at the same time that another conference is moving in. Alternatively, many facilities may host multiple events at the same time. For example, a large hotel may host several weddings on the same day. The selection and coordination of multiple vendors for multiple events, involving one or many locations, can quickly become unmanageable.
Embodiments consistent with the present invention provide improved computer-implemented systems and methods for managing event-planning, event-coordination, event-execution, procurement of products and services for events, and payments associated with each.